Chapter 914
Chapter 914 is titled "Okobore Town". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 42: Side Story - "This is a dyed-goods town." Short Summary Tsuru heals Tama and feeds her. She reveals that the Kozuki Family ruled over Wano Country over 20 years ago, but her talking causes two Gifters named Batman and Gazelleman to come and attack. Gazelleman kidnaps Tama and takes her to the Bakura District, where some Beasts Pirates and government officials reside including the headliners Basil Hawkins, Holdem, and Speed. Luffy and Zoro head for Bakura on Komachiyo, and they are joined by Kiku, who claims to be a samurai. Meanwhile, Law hears about Luffy and Zoro's arrival and goes to stop them from causing trouble. Long Summary At Tsuru's tea house in Okobore Town, Tama, who has recently received herbal tea from Tsuru, recovers from her sickness. Tsuru warns Tama that the herb helps the body recover, but does not negate the poison, instructing Tama to rest. However Tama's stomach began to grumble, and the girl rushes back to the river to subside it, much to Tsuru anger. Meanwhile, Luffy and Zoro are sitting outside while the latter's wounds are being treated by Kiku, who notes Kiku's physic before the formal introduction. They are then distracted by Tama's refusal to eat the sweet red bean soup Tsuru made for her since she can't afford it, and Tsuru's poor stat, as well as feeling ashamed in doing so after Tsuru treated her. Tsuru became angry at Tama for refusing the meal she prepared for her, and following Kiku's advice, accepts the food. Tama goes outside and sits between Luffy and Zoro who urge her to eat her meal, which she finally does, and is enchanted by the taste. Luffy is surprised and asked if that is the first time eating the dish, which she confirms, before remembering Hitetsu's talking about Tama's eating habits. While Tama is enjoying her meal greatly, Tsuru became emotional as Tama claims this as the best day of her life. After the meal, Tama takes a nap while Tsuru talks with Luffy and Zoro about Wano Country's poor condition of the land and residents. They are then introduce themselves as Zorojuro and Luffytaro. Tsuru continue to talk about the origin and the way of life in Okobore Town, and the history of Wano country and the Kozuki Family. She tells them about a time twenty years ago, when the family ruled over Wano, and that it was a prosperous land which she dubs "Paradise", and how the country ended up to be the way it is now under the shogun, Kurozumi Orochi. She tells them about the farm Orochi controls, which has clean waters and eatable products, while Okobore Town survives upon purchasing the old ingredients from the neighboring town, which is inhabited by country rulers. Tsuru is then targeted by an arrow, and is saved at the last moment by Zoro pulling his sword and blocking it. The archer reveals himself to be Batman, whose hearing is superb thank to the bat SMILE he ate. He claims to have heard Tsuru speaking ill about the shogun, and when asked by Zoro if that is any reason to kill her, Batman replies that that is the shogun's will. Batman then accuses Zoro and Luffy of robbing the farm, and barrages them with arrows, all of which Zoro blocks. Surprised, Batman identified Zoro as the wanted "One-Eyed Ronin". Kiku, meanwhile, rushes to Tsuru's side, protecting her, but this leads to Tama being taken by Gazelleman, a gazelle SMILE user, who runs off at a high speed thanks to his gazelle-like legs. Kiku grabs a sword, and riding on Komachiyo, gives chase. Surprised, Zoro questions Kiku's actions, and Tsuru reveals Kiku is actually a well trained in swordsmanship. Luffy and Zoro join her in her pursuit, but are held back by Batman's arrows. This causes Zoro to believe Tama's kidnapping was planned out. Kiku pulls out a notepad and after deducting they are headed toward Bakura Town, the neighboring government controlled town, informs Luffy and Zoro about the rivaling Beasts Pirates headliners who resides there and the 30 SMILE users. Shocked by her vast knowledge, they ask who exactly Kiku is who replies "a samurai". While Gazelleman contacts Holdem, one of Bakura town resident headliner, informing him about Tama's capture, Luffy and his team enter Bakura Town gate. Elsewhere, on top of a mountain, the Heart Pirates inform their captain Trafalgar D. Water Law about Luffy's arrival to Wano and entering the town. Law then panics and orders his crew to stop Luffy before he causes any trouble. Quick References Chapter Notes *Tama recovers from her illness. *The Kozuki Family once ruled Wano Country over 20 years ago. **The mountain where Oden's castle used to reside is shown. *Tama has been abducted by Gazelleman. **Luffy, Zoro, and Kiku go after her. *Kiku is revealed to be a samurai. *Law plans to stop Luffy and Zoro from causing trouble. Characters Arc Navigation pl:Rozdział 914